


The Heart Yearns

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When had Bickslow and Freeds' presence in the bed that was never normally big enough, but was now much to large, been necessary for him to sleep?
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Heart Yearns

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

_This is ridiculous,_ Laxus thought as he rolled over yet again, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. However, he already knew that it wasn’t going to work. After all, he had been bed nearly two hours already and he was no closer to dropping off than he had been when he’d first slipped under the covers, and that was despite the exhaustion of travelling and the lingering ache in his side from where he’d gone flying through several walls on the last job. Yet even though he felt like he could sleep for days if he could only get to sleep in the first place, it refused to come, and even as he rolled over with an irritated growl, punching the pillows, he knew precisely why he couldn’t sleep.

It was the bed that was usually never big enough that now felt far too large and empty.

It was the scents lingering on the pillows and covers.

It was the quiet.

The Dragon-slayer had never really given too much thought to just how much his life had changed since he’d been welcomed back into the guild. Oh, he was aware of the more visible changes – the fact that the distance he had built between himself and the guild, and even the Raijinshuu to a certain extent had melted away. That he smiled and laughed more often, and felt content rather than restless, even with the storm that always simmered beneath the surface. Then there was them. They were the most significant change. The Raijinshuu had become more than an honour guard that he’d never really needed, or travelling companions that he’d welcomed, but tolerated more than wanted. More than accomplices in a dream that he had never really had. They had become friends, and then family.

And Freed and Bickslow had become more.

He sighed, rolling onto his back in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he wasn’t alone. He could almost feel them. Freed curled into his side, almost cat-like, and the Rune Mage would claim the middle as often as possible so that he could curl into both of them. Bickslow, on the other hand, would sprawl, taking up as much room as humanly possible and more often than not lying partially across them, following them in his sleep if they tried to escape his weight. Some nights it was too much, too warm, to close, to small. Sensory overload, especially for his keener than averages sense, and there had been nights when he’d almost wished that he had the bed to himself, or that they weren’t there.

_Never again,_ he vowed as he rolled on back on to his side, staring across the darkened room at the wardrobe that now struggled and strained to hold all their clothes. It was emptier than it should have been right now – just like the bed – Bickslow and Freed’s travel bags and a small selection of their clothing missing, and he scowled. Not entirely sure whether he was more annoyed at the fact that he had come back from the mission Makarov had given to find that the Raijinshuu had taken a job of their own in his absence, or that he was missing them to the point of distraction. Either way, it was ridiculous, and he just wanted to sleep, if only so that he could hopefully wake up when they were finally home, and Mira had assured him that it was only a quick job. And now that he thought about it, she had looked far too happy about the fact that he had asked, and there had been a knowing glint in her eyes when he’d stomped away with a scowl afterwards.

Had everyone realised it but him?

_Probably._

*

Laxus wasn’t sure how much time had passed now, carefully avoiding looking at the alarm clock as he continued to toss and turn, and he was just contemplating getting up and trying to find a distraction downstairs when he heard the front door opening. He hadn’t heard a key though, and he tensed, magic stirring in case there was danger, but then the door shoot and he heard movement on the stairs. Three sets of footsteps, each avoiding the creaky fourth step, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, even before he caught the familiar scents in the air. Rolling over so that he was facing away for the door he waited and listened, hearing the whispered ‘goodnights’ and the sound of Evergreen heading for her own room, while the other footsteps continued towards his room.

Caught in a sudden surge of embarrassment at just how hearing and smelling them was already making him relax, a tension that he hadn’t been fully aware of bleeding away, and irritation at the fact that he hadn’t realised just how much had changed. That he couldn’t even sleep in their bed without the other two with him. Laxus closed his eyes and feigned sleep as he heard the door creak open – remembering that Freed had mentioned that it needed oiling – before listening intently, still breathing deeply and slowly, as they got ready for bed. Bickslow was making exaggerated efforts to be quiet, Laxus’ sharp ears picking up on his muffled chuckle and the unnatural delay in each movement. While Freed was as quiet and precise as always, although Laxus nearly gave the game away when he heard a soft hiss of discomfort from their partner – clearly, he wasn’t the only one slightly worse for wear after their jobs. Still, if it had been serious, Bickslow would have been the first to come crashing through the door to wake him up and let him know, so he maintained the act.

It was harder when they joined him in the bed, moving to bracket him, making him realise that he had moved back into the middle at some point during his restless movements. Perhaps imagining this very moment, because as they framed him, a welcome balm against the lonely chill that had taken hold of him and snuggled close, it felt a little bit like coming home. But, not as much as the lips that brushed his shoulder a moment later. “We missed you,” Freed’s voice was little more than a whisper, trusting that he would hear before Freed dropped his head to rest against his shoulder with a contented sigh. On the other side, he could feel Bickslow nodding and practically melting into him, one arm already creeping across him and a leg moving to tangle around his.

Laxus couldn’t hold back the contented sigh that slipped out, shifting so that he was on his back, partially under Bickslow, with Freed curling further into his other side. They were warm, the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats filling his ears, as he took a deep breath and lost himself in the scent and feel of them. The bed finally feeling the right size, and with his eyes already closing, for real this time, he smiled.

“Yeah, I missed you too…”


End file.
